


Hunger

by pdot1123



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123
Summary: Greater meaning is to be found in oneself.Jibberish is a difference of creativity.





	Hunger

Cities of mixed iron and white gold  
Of man and woman leashed to mental bonds  
Of appetites, food to satisfy, but not to grow.  
Life, shackled unto itself.

The mind: constrained  
The body: morphed  
The soul: unrecognizable to that which it once was.  
The tragedy of humanity, really.

Yet, still shimmer, untreaded roads.  
Would be greatnesses, and untamed souls.  
Man unleashed, with free necks.  
A new frontier, a great breathe.


End file.
